1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading ramp for a vehicle that is stored on a vehicle floor when not in use and extended either manually or by a power drive mechanism.
2. Background Art
Loading ramps are known to be used with vehicles to facilitate loading parcels or wheelchairs into the vehicle. Conventional loading ramps are rigid board-like structures that may be stored in a sub-floor pocket of a delivery truck or may be hinged structures that are folded for storage.
There is a need for a compact loading ramp that may be partially or fully extended in either automatic or manual operation modes. There is also a need for a loading ramp that is easily stored within a vehicle and that is usable in different environments and on a variety of supporting surfaces. It would be desirable to have a loading ramp that may be manufactured in different lengths and widths and is inexpensive to manufacture and install on a vehicle.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.